Magic Wild
by Exotica22
Summary: Harry and Hermione are children raised by animals in the forest then one day they are capture by people. How will the wizard world react when their hero is not how they imagine. Adopted from adodcefa
1. Chapter 1

Magic Wild

Chapter one

 _I adopted this from adodcefa and decided to re-post it. I don't own "Harry Potter" it belongs to J.K. Rowling._

The Dursley's were not happy, not at all. They had planned to go camping, but were in the kitchen, with a baby boy in a wrapped blanket sleeping. This baby was their "freak" nephew along with a letter saying that he had to stay with them since his parents were killed.

They were discussing what to do, when the man said, "Let's take him with us and leave him where no one can find him." The woman agreed and said, "Yes, he can be eaten by the animals there for all I care!"

They packed the car with everything they needed, plus their precious baby boy; then they headed to the campsite they wanted and left the "freak" on a rock near a watering hole deep in the woods where no other humans could go. They were smirking in that the "freaks" would never find out and could go on with their peaceful normal lives. They never would have to worry about that world ever again.

While this was going on a black-furred fox with orangish-yellow eyes was watching, and after the humans left, went up to the bundle they left behind, and saw the babe open his green eyes to see where he was.

He looked at the fox, who was staring back with gentle loving eyes, and he knew he was safe with her; then she picked him up gently in her jaws and headed back to her den to raise this 'human kit' along with her own. She was not alone once they reached the den, for hovering over her new 'son' was a spirit, a man in blue robes and hat; he was looking over the babe and knew what was to happen with him.

He was to help the babe in learning everything he needed to know once he was ready.

On the other side of where the Dursley's had 'dumped' the "freak," was another family with their new baby daughter. This family was here for both a camping trip and family gathering. They had just setup the camping equipment and tent when they decided to go check out the wildlife with their little baby girl; after finding a good spot and setting her down where she would be in sight, they began taking photos of some birds flying overhead and animals running by.

As they were taking pictures, their daughter saw a family of foxes with brown fur and black eyes and wanted to go to them. She crawled towards them and her parents never realized she was gone until they got back to the campsite; then they asked everyone who was there and the rangers to find her, but no luck. They drove home sad and depressed that their daughter was gone forever and would never know the joys of parenting.

While the sad parents were going home, the baby girl was with that fox family she saw before and sleeping with her new 'siblings,' a female spirit was hovering over her with the same plans as the male spirit. She knew what was to be done, and when both were ready they would become one couple to change the world for the better.

As the sun was setting in the sky, in a castle near a lake and forest, sat a man with weird looking robes and long white hair & beard. He was thinking about the boy he had left with the letter to his aunt and uncle, along with a plan to keep the boy mold-able and easy to use. As he stroked his beard thoughtfully and happily, he was certain that the boy would befriend little Ronald Weasley on the train, plus he was betrothed to Ginny Weasley, and would find a 'mom' in Molly Weasley. After he was done thinking and headed to sleep for the night, he had no idea that his plans were in ruin cause of two spirits with a different idea for the world.

 _This is where I'll stop for Chapter one, plz R &R. See you in Chapter two._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters._

 _Last time: Harry and Hermione were 'adopted' into two different fox clans and were being watched over by the spirits of a man and woman; also, Albus had no idea that Harry was left by the Dursley's at all. What will happen now? Read and find out in_ _ **Magic Wild Chapter 2:**_

Mid-Daylight was coming slowly over the trees in the forest when a small black fox with green eyes was crouched in the bushes where he hid from his siblings playing nearby. He hid from them because they were being too rough for his liking and wanted to get some rest before his mom came back with food. As his siblings were playing, he thought about how he was different in his 'other' form of a human boy and wanted more advice from his spiritual mentor about what was needed of him.

After seeing his mom come back with a rabbit, he then came over to eat and enjoy the warmth of his mom's fur. The family ate their fill and headed into the den to rest. All through the night sounds outside the den made the green-eyed fox curious each time he heard one sound after another. When his mom nuzzled him to sleep finally, he dreamed with his mentor teaching him about his past like his 'real' parents, and his relatives who left him behind plus who he was, a boy named Harry Potter. Harry was learning to read and understand magic of all sorts, like spells and runes; also, the courses for when he went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.

After the next day came young Harry was still sleepy but when his siblings pounced on him to wake-up, he was ready to leave and hide away. Once he got away from his brothers and sisters, Harry headed to a small stream to think a little bit. There he saw this other fox but of a different fur color and the deepest brown eyes he had ever seen.

 _Different perspective:_

The afternoon sun was shining high above, and a family of brownish-red foxes were enjoying the kits playing around the den. One however was just sitting near her parents, and watching her siblings play fighting. She had no interest in that but could not wait until tonight when her mentor taught her more in her dreams. This female fox kit was almost ready to wait inside the den when her father yipped that it was time to eat and headed off to hunt. He came back a little bit later with a big rabbit in his jaws. After laying it down they all ate their fill until the moon was rising and headed into the den for the night. Once asleep the female kit was learning from her mentor about what was expected of her and her name Hermione Granger. She was learning how to read and spells for the same school as Harry did from his mentor.

The next day came with Hermione feeling a bit crowded so she headed to a small stream to think about what she had learned. While thinking she heard a sound behind her and she looked in the deepest green eyes on a black furred male fox. She was surprised and almost left until the male changed into a human boy with black messy hair. She then changed into her 'human' form as well and asked, "Who are you?"

The moment those words left her mouth, Harry was shocked to learn there was another like him only it was a female. He started to look scared and want to run from her fast only to realize she was the girl he heard about from his mentor. Harry was still a bit shocked but gathered his courage and gave her the answer, "I'm Harry, and who are you?" Once she heard his name Hermione realized the same thing, this boy was just like her mentor told her. She gave her name, and they were over the shock and fear of each other. They started to talk to each other about what they knew and could learn, until the sun was setting, and they needed to head home soon. They promised to meet again each day until the 'promised day' when they went to Hogwarts.

 _This is where I'll leave for now, plz r &r and see you in Chapter 3._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters_

 _Last time: Harry and Hermione met and promised to meet up until they went to Hogwarts_

 _ **Currently:**_

 _Hogwarts Castle Headmaster's Office_

Albus was pacing in his office wondering why the devices and trinkets were being so silent and still, he hoped that nonthing was wrong. If they were like this it meant only that the boy was dead or not at his aunt's at all. While thinking that the boy was not dead, because the death eaters would be making a fuss over their 'victory' and making their 'lord' more known; he thought ' _Did the Dursleys even take the boy into their home, or not?'_ Desperate for answers, he left his office at hogwarts to head for the dursley's home, and didn't even notice that Fawkes the pheonix was laughing at his worries and knowing what happened with Harry.

 _Random cave_

A man was sitting on a rock near the entrance to the cave with a large black dog sleeping next to him, the man had sandy brown hair with some grey mixed in and green eyes with flecks of amber along with ragged clothes. Once the dog yawned the sandy haired man stood up and headed further into the cave with the dog following him close, until they were both out of sight and the dog changed into another man with black hair and grey eyes. They both started talking _**"When do we go get Harry? Shouldn't we first find wormtail? What do you think Harry is like?"**_ asked the black haired man, what he heard was **"We will find wormtail first and then find Harry after proving your innocence."** The third question was left hanging cause it would do no good to guess how or what Harry would be like.

 _Forest where Harry and Hermione live_

As the day passed, two foxes were seen playing a game of tag by the stream. One decided to change and turned into a human boy splashing the other fox with water, until the other one changed into a human female with an angry look at the boy. Then they both started splashing each other until they were both soaked and laughing like fools. They headed for a sun-kissed spot and layed down to dry off and think about what they knew from their mentors and each other. After a few minutes had passed they headed for home to eat and spend time with their 'families' until tomorrow.

 _ **This is where I'll leave off for chapter 3, hope you enjoyed this filler chapter and see you in chapter 4**_


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter Fanfiction

Magic Wild

Chapter 4

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.  
 **Last Time:** It was a filler chapter for the story._

 _ **Time: Early Morning**_

 _ **Place: Forest where Harry & Hermione live**_

The sun was rising in the sky, and there were very few clouds to show it would be a nice day. Harry was waking up with his siblings to see their mom coming in with some food in her jaws. Once the food fell to the ground, and everyone gathered around it in a circle; they began eating until it was all gone. Then the kits asked if they could go play outside, only to be told that Harry was leaving today. After hearing this, they all looked at Harry and jumped on him and all cried, "Don't go!" While trying to get out from under his siblings, Harry told them, "I have to, if I don't there will be problems for all of you," his siblings asked, "what problems?" They got their answer from their mom, "The problems are that if he stays the people will come to find him and make it hard for us to hide and hunt, plus they may even do more harm to others just to find him." Harry looked at his family, he thought that while he would be doing some good, he felt like he was abandoning his family. Once he got over his thoughts, he noticed his siblings gathered around him, then they all gave him their love by licking his face one at a time. After getting his siblings' love, Harry got some blessings from his mom; then he headed out to get one last bath before he met Hermione at the place they would 'allow' themselves to be found in. He took with him what he needed, like some food and the clothes on his back.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest, Hermione was getting her clothing and some water; before having one last moment with her dear family. They all ate the food that was caught by their parents together. She was given some love from her parents and siblings, plus their blessings to do a great job in the world she was going to become a part of. After doing that she left the cave where they all lived and headed to join Harry. While on her way, she thought about all that she had learned and wanted to use this knowledge to help others like herself, along with changing some of the customs too. She wanted to keep some traditions and only change what rights were allowed, like for house elves and werewolves. Hermione decided to go take a quick bath before joining Harry. After she finished her bath, Hermione went where Harry was waiting. He was in the place they agreed on being 'found' in, and once she saw Harry there; Hermione smiled at him. While they waited to be found, they talked about what they knew and compared ideas to work with each other. They agreed to try and use these ideas before and after they got to Hogwarts, along with whoever they could have help from in the house they were sorted into.

 _ **Place: Outside the forest**_

Six people were standing outside the forest and five of them were wondering why they were here. The one who knew, an old man with multicolored robes and half-moon glasses walked in front of the others, and said, "We are here to find two students." After hearing this the others gave looks of shock and surprise. One of the them, a black man with African robes and a hat asked, "Albus how can two students be here, they should be with their families right?" Then Albus answered with a twinkle in his eyes, "Kingsley, they are here because one was abandoned by their family in there, while the other left her family of her own choice." After learning this, Kingsley and the others headed inside to find the children. While searching, they heard the forest's residents going on with their lives; along with birds singing up in the trees. It was hard to find the kids, until they saw some footprints in the dirt leading to a pond stream. The group followed the footprints and they saw the two students sitting on a fallen tree talking to each other. 

_This is where I'll end chapter 4, hope you enjoyed reading it. Let me know what you think in reviews._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Harry Potter, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

 _ **Last time: Harry and Hermione were waiting on a fallen tree for their visitors to 'find' them, and they were talking to each other, to find out what continue reading the chapter. Here goes Chapter 5**_ _  
_

 _"_ **W** **ill they think for themselves or not"** **: Voices  
** _"Will they think for themselves or not?": Thoughts_

* * *

 _ **Time:**_ **Mid Morning in September**

While waiting for their visitors at the pond stream on the fallen log; Harry and Hermione were talking to each other on what they would say to the people who would 'find' them. They talked about who would speak to them first and why the others followed him just to see their reactions. Harry asked, " **Do you think they will listen to us w** **hen the first person** **asks why we are just sitting here?** " Hermione answered with, " **Maybe they will or not, it depends on who they came with, along with why they came.** "

After they were waiting to see who would show up, they saw a group of six people with one old man in front of the rest. They remembered that this old man was named Albus Dumbledore and he was the most influential wizard currently other than the minister of magic. Close behind him was a wizard with African colored robes and an African hat on his bald head, he was called Kingsley Shacklebolt; then there was a witch with green robes and round glasses on her solemn face that made her seem strict.

This witch they knew to be Minerva McGonagall the deputy headmistress and the head of Gryffindor house. Another one of the group was a wizard with black robes and a sour look on his face like he did not want to be here at all, this was Severus Snape the head of Slytherin house. The last two were looking like they were wary of their surroundings as much as they were of the two kids in front of them.

The one looking around more so was a wizard with an eye that moved on its own and a look like he was paranoid to everything around him, his name was 'Mad-Eye' Moody an auror that had seen too many battles and then the last was a witch with bubblegum pink colored hair and a mischief-making typeface named Nymphadora Tonks who hated her first name. While observing the group in detail, Harry and Hermione were not surprised when Dumbledore went in front of the group to ask, " **Why are you two just sitting there like you knew we were coming?** " The two of them laughed and answered as one with, " **We have been waiting for you all, but we thought just one or two people would show up not a group of six**."

* * *

Once the group heard this, they were shocked that two young people like them knew to expect people wanting to find them. Then Minerva stepped forward and said, " **How did you know and why are you two acting like you know each other?** " Harry spoke for them both this time with, " **We knew cause we have been studying from two helpful people, and we know each other cause we are living in the same forest and we met here one day.** " Minerva looked like she wanted more answers, but she did not get them because the two did not want to reveal more than needed to Dumbledore, who looked a little curious as well. They knew he would use this information to control them as his pawns as he saw fit, so they kept quiet and aware of him in private. While the two were keeping quiet, Severus was thinking, _"Why do they seem to know more than they should, and who taught them; also why keep secrets from the headmaster, and how can they be so familiar to us?"_ Moody and Tonks were wondering the same thing as Snape, and they wanted to know why the kids did not seem to trust Albus at all except Moody who knew that Albus was a mastermind who had a plan for them. He looked proud that the kids were smart enough to not trust Albus and he secretly smiled at their wariness of their surroundings too.

* * *

After seeing that he would be getting no more answers, Dumbledore gave his grandfatherly type smile and walked closer to the two young ones. Once he was close enough to them, he carefully grabbed them both in each one of his hands; then he took them closer to the group and said, " **It's time we left, we have who we came here for; I would prefer to get them to Hogwarts sooner than later**." After that the group moved to where they could 'pop' back to the school outside the wards. Once the whole group appeared there, they escorted Harry and Hermione inside to be sorted for their houses.

What they did not know is that Harry and Hermione were planning to show Hogwarts hidden house to all. It was a House only for them, cause they fit in all the other houses, but also cause they were bonded by magic itself. It was the house called Phoenix and it was only used for two students who were bonded by magic; along with the fact that its mascot was a phoenix with the colors of gray and orange for the banner. It was hidden from all except Fawkes due to Merlin and Morgana telling him about it on the day Hogwarts was founded by Godric, Salazar, Helga, and Rowena.

* * *

So once the sorting hat was placed on each of their heads, they both got the same answer to where they would be and were taken to their house by Fawkes before the headmaster could ask any questions. After getting in their room and seeing the bed was big enough for them both; they got ready to go sleep by having a shower and putting on their pajamas. Then they climbed into bed and fell asleep within seconds to start their new journey together on making the wizarding world a better place for all.

* * *

 _ **This is where I'll stop Chapter 5, remember to review your thoughts and I'll see you in the next chapter.**_


End file.
